


Kokoro naki warai onaji toki

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ora non hai più traccia di lui addosso” gli mormorò in un orecchio, posandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo e respirando il proprio odore sulla sua pelle.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kokoro naki warai onaji toki

**_ \- Kokoro naki warai, onaji toki - _ **

Kei si sentiva bene.

Era una sensazione del tutto nuova quella che stava provando, ma era certo che ci si sarebbe potuto abituare.

Era disteso nel letto di Yabu, tenendosi stretto a lui sia per sopperire alla mancanza di spazio sia perché era così che voleva stare.

Non capitava spesso che loro due potessero passare così liberamente il loro tempo insieme.

Quando si vedevano al di fuori dell’orario di lavoro, dovevano stare attenti a non farsi scoprire da nessuno, ad evitare atteggiamenti sconvenienti. E c’era _sempre_ qualcuno intorno a loro.

Nel dormitorio, dovevano invece prestare attenzione ad Hikaru.

Yabu conosceva a menadito gli orari del più piccolo, sapeva esattamente quando l’altro era al lavoro, quando era fuori con qualcuno, sapeva quando sarebbe tornato e sapeva quando era il momento giusto per chiedere, seppur controvoglia, a Kei di andare via.

Quella sera invece, potevano prendersela comoda.

Hikaru era uscito con Takaki e Arioka, e non sarebbe tornato prima di un’ora a quella parte.

Kei era al settimo cielo.

Si crogiolava nella sensazione delle braccia di Yabu che lo stringevano, nel suo respiro contro la propria pelle, nel vedere il suo sorriso, finalmente rilassato.

Potendolo fare, sarebbe rimasto così in eterno.

“Che cosa pensi?” gli chiese il più grande, vedendolo più assorto del solito.

Inoo scosse le spalle, protendendosi verso di lui per posargli un singolo bacio sulle labbra.

“Penso che sono felice” mormorò, tornando ad acciambellarsi contro di lui, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo.

Passarono pochi minuti in silenzio, poi vide Kota gettare un’occhiata distratta all’orologio.

Sospirò platealmente.

“Andiamo, Ko! Hikaru ha detto che non sarebbe tornato prima di mezzanotte, e sono ancora le dieci e mezza! Non stare a preoccuparti, abbiamo tutto il tempo.” gli disse, troppo rilassato per lasciarsi effettivamente infastidire dall’atteggiamento cauto dell’altro.

“Lo so, lo so. È solo che... lo sai che sto in ansia” Yabu sospirò, prendendo ad accarezzargli un braccio, distrattamente. “Glielo dovremmo dire, prima o poi” mormorò. “Lui è il mio migliore amico, e non mi piace tenergli nascosta una cosa del genere.”

Kei fremette a quel pensiero.

Non piaceva nemmeno a lui quel pensiero, eppure lo riteneva necessario.

Riteneva necessario tenere Hikaru all’oscuro, ancora per un po’.

Era quello che aveva continuato a ripetersi nei mesi in cui lui e Yabu avevano cominciato a fare le cose sul serio, ma ancora non si era rassegnato al fatto che quel ‘un po’’ sembrava non avere una ben precisa data di scadenza.

Gli diede un bacio sul collo, senza dire niente, come a volerlo tranquillizzare solo con quel gesto.

“Lo so, Ko. Non fa piacere nemmeno a me, ma...” sospirò, non sapendo come continuare la frase. “Ma non è ancora il momento. Non finché stiamo ancora qui. Tu e lui dividete la stessa stanza, come pensi che sarebbe la convivenza se lui non dovesse prenderla bene?” gli disse, conscio di come quella fosse l’ennesima scusa che si davano per evitare l’argomento.

E Yabu non rispose, perché non c’era nient’altro da dire.

Ignorare il problema, per quanto li facesse sentire entrambi in colpa, sembrava essere l’unica soluzione praticabile.

Kei si distese più comodamente, posando la testa sul petto di Yabu e prendendo ad accarezzarlo lentamente, chiudendo gli occhi e beandosi di quella sensazione di tanto agognata vicinanza.

Non avrebbe saputo dire con precisione quanto fosse passato, tendeva a perdere la cognizione del tempo quando si trovava con l’altro.

Sapeva solo che quando sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi, il suo unico pensiero fu che era _troppo presto_.

Poi, si fece prendere dal panico.

Il volto di Hikaru che li fissava fu come una pugnalata in mezzo al petto.

La delusione, il dolore, la rabbia.

Non era certo di riuscire a sopportarli.

Si fece scudo con le lenzuola, nascondendosi dietro Yabu come a volersi proteggere da quegli occhi inquisitori, mentre il più grande si agitava, mettendosi a sedere scompostamente e guardando Hikaru nel tentativo di trovare le parole giuste da dire.

“Hikka...” mormorò soltanto, ma l’altro non lo lasciò dire altro.

“Hikka? Hikka che cosa, Kota?” sibilò, continuando a guardar Kei mentre parlava. “Che cosa sta succedendo? Da... da quanto va avanti questa storia?” disse, confusamente, per poi indietreggiare di qualche passo.

“Hikaru... mi dispiace” sussurrò Inoo, non senza rendersi conto di quanto inutili fossero le sue parole in quella circostanza.

Il più piccolo difatti si limitò a fare un verso stizzito, guardandolo con odio.

“Ti dispiace, Kei? E di cosa ti dispiace? Tu...” si passò una mano davanti al volto, nel vano tentativo di calmarsi. “Tu lo sapevi, no? Lo sapevi come mi sentivo, ma vedo che la cosa non ti ha fermato.” annuì brevemente, come se parlasse con se stesso più che con loro. “Va bene, allora. Sono tanto felice per voi.” sibilò, uscendo dalla stanza e sbattendosi la porta alle spalle prima che lo potessero fermare.

E non appena sentì il rumore della porta, Kei scoppiò a piangere.

Sapeva di non meritare quelle lacrime. Sapeva che era lui ad essere dalla parte del torto, sapeva che Hikaru aveva ben donde di odiarlo.

Sapeva che era sempre stato innamorato di Yabu, perché l’altro non ne aveva mai fatto mistero.

Non che non gli fosse importato, non che il fatto di stare con Kota non lo facesse sentire maledettamente in colpa ogni volta in cui pensava all’amico.

Ma il suo senso di colpa non avrebbe curato il dolore di Hikaru, ne era certo. Perché si era comportato come un maledetto egoista, e ora ne avrebbe subito le conseguenze.

Sentì le braccia di Yabu avvolgerlo, ma se ne curò appena.

“Io... io voglio bene ad Hikaru” biascicò fra le lacrime, sentendo la stretta dell’altro farsi più forte.

“Lo so che gli vuoi bene, Kei. E lo sa anche lui. Vedrai che è stata solo la sorpresa, io... sono sicuro che gli passerà” tentò di rassicurarlo, riuscendo tuttavia a mettere poca convinzione nelle sue parole.

Inoo si alzò in piedi, rivestendosi velocemente e lanciando a Kota uno sguardo carico di malinconia.

Sarebbe stato in grado di rinunciare a lui se Hikaru gliel’avesse chiesto?

Sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare una punizione del genere per quel tradimento?

Il più grande probabilmente lesse questi dubbi nei suoi occhi, e fu lesto nell’avvicinarglisi, abbracciandolo di nuovo.

“Kei, non puoi farci niente. Né io né te possiamo. Lasciamolo un po’ da solo a pensarci e sono certo che...” Inoo lo fermò, senza dargli il tempo di concludere la frase.

“No, Ko. Io non ce la faccio a lasciarlo da solo, a crogiolarsi nel pensiero che l’ho tradito, che mi odia, che gli faccio schifo. Io... tengo ad Hikaru più di quanto possa immaginare, nonostante quello che gli ho fatto” sciolse l’abbraccio, avvicinandosi lentamente verso la porta. “Tutto questo è solo colpa mia” mormorò, parlando con se stesso. Poi alzò nuovamente lo sguardo su Yabu, con decisione. “Lo vado a cercare. Ho bisogno di parlargli” disse, uscendo prima che l’altro avesse il tempo di ribattere.

Non sapeva cosa avrebbe detto ad Hikaru. Non sapeva come si sarebbe giustificato o cosa avrebbe fatto pur di far sì che l’altro lo perdonasse.

Sapeva solo che aveva un maledetto bisogno di lui, e che non si sarebbe lasciato odiare senza fare niente per cambiare le cose.

Si asciugò dal viso quelle lacrime che non avevano il diritto di scorrere, e andò a cercare il suo migliore amico.

********

Hikaru era seduto in un angolo della palestra.

A quell’ora era completamente deserta, ed era certo che nessuno sarebbe andato a disturbarlo.

Aveva bisogno di pensare, ma era come se non ci riuscisse.

Che cosa c’era da pensare, in fondo?

Quello che aveva visto era più che sufficiente, non era necessario rimuginarci sopra.

Kei e Kota.

Kota che abbracciava Kei, nudo nel suo letto.

Nella stanza che loro due condividevano, che puzzava di sesso.

Il solo pensiero gli faceva venire i conati.

Stava ancora cercando di cancellare quelle immagini dalla sua mente, quando sentì la porta aprirsi.

Imprecò a mezza bocca, prima di voltarsi a vedere chi fosse il pazzo ad essersi recato in palestra a quell’ora.

Quando vide Kei avvicinarglisi, si morse un labbro, cercando di reprimere l’improvvisa voglia di fargli del male.

Si voltò da un lato, ignorandolo.

Il più grande gli si mise accanto, e lui gli sentì addosso l’odore di Yabu.

Strinse le mani a pugno, cercando di trattenersi.

“Che cosa vuoi?” chiese, brusco.

“Hikaru... ti prego, ascoltami. Fammi spiegare quello... quello che è successo” balbettò, con tono malfermo.

Yaotome si voltò verso di lui, e vide che aveva pianto.

La rabbia dentro di lui crebbe.

Che cosa aveva da spiegare? Che cosa aveva da piangere?

“Non è chiaro quello che è successo, Kei?” gli disse, sarcastico. “Hai una relazione con Yabu. E non hai nemmeno avuto la decenza di dirmelo” fece un verso stizzito. “Dimmi, da quanto va avanti?” gli chiese poi, alzando un sopracciglio.

L’altro tentennò, ma poi chinò lo sguardo verso il pavimento, arrossendo, e gli rispose.

“Quattro mesi” sussurrò.

“E chissà quante risate ti sei fatto alle mie spalle in questi quattro mesi, quando ti dicevo che ero innamorato di lui mentre tu ci andavi a letto insieme!”

“Hikaru, non è così... te lo giuro, io non volevo ferirti, per questo non te l’ho detto. Stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto per...” il più piccolo lo interruppe.

Si alzò in piedi, rosso in viso per la rabbia.

“Quattro mesi, Kei! Quattro mesi e stavi aspettando il momento giusto? Per cosa, poi? Per dirmi che te ne sei fregato di me e di quello che provavo e ti sei messo con Kota, senza nemmeno battere ciglio? Almeno abbi la decenza di non prendermi in giro” urlò, mentre vedeva Inoo lottare per trattenere le lacrime. “Mi fai schifo” aggiunse.

Il più grande allora scoppiò a piangere, e gli si fece più vicino. Gli cinse la vita con le braccia, lo strinse, poggiandogli la testa contro il petto e bagnandogli la maglietta.

Non si curò nemmeno di scrollarselo di dosso.

Gli piaceva farlo sentire patetico, così come patetico si sentiva lui.

“Ti prego, Hikka! Ti prego, perdonami, io... io farò tutto quello che vuoi. Sei troppo importante per me, sei più importante di quanto lo sia lui. Sei il mio migliore amico e farei qualsiasi cosa perché tutto torni come prima, anche...” singhiozzò, forte, poi riprese a parlare. “Anche lasciarlo, se vuoi” concluse, spingendo sempre di più il volto contro il corpo dell’altro.

Hikaru lo guardò come se fosse un animale, e in fondo era tutto quello che gli sembrava.

Valutò attentamente le sue parole e il loro significato.

 _Anche lasciarlo, se vuoi_.

Ma non era quello che voleva.

Non voleva che si lasciassero, perché questo non avrebbe cancellato il tradimento. Perché Yabu non l’avrebbe mai amato, nemmeno se loro due non fossero stati più insieme, e a questo si era rassegnato.

Non voleva che si lasciassero.

Voleva che soffrissero.

Sciolse la presa delle mani di Kei sulla sua maglietta, avvicinandolo a sé per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

Approfittando di quell’attimo di smarrimento, lo spinse con la schiena contro il muro, prendendo a baciarlo sotto il collo.

“Tutto quello che voglio, Kei?” gli mormorò in un orecchio, facendo scivolare le proprie mani sui suoi fianchi.

“Hikaru... cosa stai...?” balbettò l’altro, confuso da quel repentino cambio di direzione del più piccolo.

“Hai detto che saresti disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa. Bene: fai sesso con me. Fallo e tornerà tutto come prima, d’accordo Kei?” sibilò, rimanendo fermo in attesa del responso dell’altro.

Non l’avrebbe preso con la forza.

Voleva che dicesse che per lui andava bene, che era d’accordo con il fare sesso con lui, che gli stava bene farsi toccare, baciare, abbracciare da lui, eliminando i segni di Yabu dal suo corpo.

E non impiegò troppo ad ottenere quello che voleva.

Kei annuì brevemente, spaventato e confuso, mentre le lacrime continuavano a scendere quasi per inerzia, senza che lui potesse fare nulla per fermarle.

Hikaru sorrise, poi riprese ad attaccargli il collo con la bocca, con la lingua, con i denti.

Non ci fu niente di dolce, di romantico, e lui era certo che Kei fosse abituato a ben altro.

Ed era proprio quello che lui gli voleva togliergli.

Voleva togliere la gentilezza di Yabu ed il suo odore da quel corpo, farlo suo perché quel pensiero gli faceva male più di tutto il resto.

Perché solo così avrebbe punito entrambi.

Perché Inoo avrebbe portato addosso i segni di quella notte, e Kota li avrebbe visti.

Gli bastava questo per avere la sua vendetta. 

Lo penetrò dopo una scarsa ed insufficiente preparazione, direttamente sul pavimento della palestra.

Voleva farlo sentire il più umiliato possibile.

Si mosse dentro di lui, veloce, brutale, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di fargli provare una qualsiasi forma di piacere, provandone a malapena lui.

Quando venne, ebbe cura di rimanere fermo dentro di lui, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Ora non hai più traccia di lui addosso” gli mormorò in un orecchio, posandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo e respirando il proprio odore sulla sua pelle.

Lo vide tremare e chiudere gli occhi, poi abbracciarlo e scoppiare nuovamente a piangere.

“Avevi detto che sarebbe tornato tutto come prima, Hikka” mormorò, stringendosi a lui.

Hikaru si sfilò da dentro di lui e dal suo abbraccio, rivestendosi velocemente.

Lo guardò, così come si guarda un cane.

“Certo, Kei. È tutto come prima adesso” mormorò, e questa volta fu lui a prendere l’iniziativa.

Gli cinse la vita con le braccia, posandogli il mento su una spalla.

“Mi dispiace, Hikaru. Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho fatto” gli disse, confusamente.

Il più piccolo sorrise.

“Non ti preoccupare Kei. È tutto a posto adesso. Non ti devi preoccupare di niente” gli disse, per poi sciogliere la presa da lui.

Si alzò in piedi, lasciandolo a terra su quel pavimento freddo.

Si concesse solo un’ultima occhiata prima di andarsene.

Lo vide piangere, stringersi le braccia intorno al corpo infreddolito, con espressione vacua, e seppe di aver portato a compimento la prima parte della sua vendetta.

Kei voleva che tornassero ad essere amici, non importava a che prezzo.

Voleva che lui non lo odiasse, e questo aveva ottenuto.

Perché, in effetti, con le sue tracce indosso anziché quelle di Kota, gli sembrava più semplice odiarlo un po’ di meno.

Uscì dalla palestra, dirigendosi nuovamente verso la propria stanza.

Vi trovò Yabu, seduto sul letto con aria nervosa, intento a mangiarsi compulsivamente le unghie.

Sorrise, avvicinandosi, godendosi lo sguardo di smarrimento che gli lanciò il più grande.

“Hikaru!” gli disse, confuso. “Do-dov’è Kei?” chiese, analizzando l’espressione compiaciuta dell’altro.

“Se lo vuoi, è in palestra” rispose, distrattamente, buttandosi sul letto.

Lo vide insospettirsi.

Si alzò, mettendoglisi di fronte e fissandolo con occhi sospettosi.

“Che cosa è successo?” domandò, in un filo di voce.

Yaotome si mise a sedere più compostamente, senza staccare il suo sguardo da quello dell’altro.

“Ha detto che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farsi perdonare. _Qualsiasi_ cosa” mormorò, poi afferrò velocemente la testa di Yabu, facendolo chinare perché portasse il viso sul suo collo. “Lo senti il suo odore, Kota?” sibilò poi, con tutta la cattiveria che gli riuscì di usare.

Yabu tremò.

Lentamente, si rialzò.

“Cosa gli hai fatto, Hikaru?” domandò, lentamente.

“Niente che lui non mi abbia dato il permesso di fare” il più piccolo sputò le parole, velenoso, scandendole.

Lo schiaffo che gli diede Yabu non gli causò dolore, ma solo soddisfazione.

Lo vide uscire velocemente dalla porta, e sorrise.

Non lo avrebbe mai amato, e questo era certo.

Rassegnatosi a questo, non aveva niente da perdere.

Yabu Kota non l’avrebbe mai amato, ma era certo che da quella notte in poi, non avrebbe più guardato Kei con gli stessi occhi.

Posò la testa sul cuscino, improvvisamente stanco.

La soddisfazione e il senso di vittoria sparirono lentamente, lasciando il posto ad un vuoto immenso.

Non si pentiva di quello che aveva fatto.

Ma, comunque, non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime.

*******

Kei avrebbe voluto alzarsi, ma non ci riusciva.

Si sentiva debole, privo di forze.

Usato.

I segni delle unghie e dei denti di Hikaru sul suo corpo bruciavano, ma non se ne curò.

Se li era meritati, uno ad uno.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato quando sentì la porta aprirsi di nuovo.

Non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo; pochi secondi dopo, si sentì stringere da due braccia familiari.

“Ko...” mormorò, scostandosi lievemente da quella presa. Lo fece in modo istintivo, senza nemmeno sapersi spiegare il perché.

“Kei” gli disse l’altro, con il tono di voce spezzato. “Che cosa è successo, Kei?” gli chiese, piano.

Il più piccolo alzò gli occhi incrostati di lacrime verso di lui, con uno sguardo quasi sollevato.

“Hikka è di nuovo mio amico, Ko. È di nuovo mio amico” gli disse, semplicemente.

Vide Yabu piangere, e si preoccupò.

Perché piangeva?

Andava tutto bene, adesso.

Aveva dato a Hikaru quello che voleva, e lui l’aveva perdonato.

Andava tutto bene.

“Perché piangi, Ko?” gli chiese, con sguardo confuso.

Il più grande tentennò, quasi non sapesse spiegare il motivo.

Alla fine si asciugò il viso con il dorso della mano e scosse la testa.

“Non è niente, Kei. Passerà, tranquillo. L’importante è... che tu stia bene” sussurrò, stringendolo a sé, poggiando la fronte contro la sua tempia, baciandolo a lievi riprese sul viso.

Kei si lasciò cullare da quell’abbraccio, abbandonandosi contro il corpo del fidanzato.

Ora che poteva avere Kota e che Hikaru era ancora suo amico, andava tutto bene.

Continuava a ripeterselo come un mantra, aspettando di crederci.

Quella sera, avevano pianto tutti, e nessuno di loro meritava quelle lacrime. 


End file.
